An organic EL display apparatus such as a television set includes a display panel in which organic electroluminescent (EL) elements are arranged in a matrix, a circuit substrate having a plurality of electronic components, a wiring substrate, and the like. Furthermore, the organic EL display apparatus includes a member that structurally holds and protects the display panel and the substrates, and the like.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique for improving heat dissipation efficiency of an electronic component attached to a wiring substrate for use in an organic EL display apparatus or the like.